Chasing the Impossible
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jack find themselves in another world after things get domestic. There, they encounter Rose's double, her family and her boyfriend, and things get even more complicated when an old enemy turns up. 10/Rose, Jack/Donna
1. Milk Issues

OK, this idea sprang from a random thought. But please enjoy!

This is sort of AU. It completely ignores Journey's End, with Rose and Donna travelling with the Doctor. Jack is still with Torchwood, but travels with the Doctor occasionally.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did, but so far, no luck.

* * *

"Who used up all the milk?" Donna screeched, her eyes raking over the fridge angrily. She retracted her hand from hunting around the depths of the humming machine. She slammed the fridge door shut. "D'you remember the rules? Whoever used up the last of the milk has to run out and get some!"

Jack, Rose and the Doctor all stared at her, amused.

"Well? Which one of you was it?!?" Donna arched an eyebrow at them, her eyes boring into her friends.

"Well, it wasn't me. I had toast, I did. Lovely crunchy toast, lathered with banana and peanut butter. It was _gorgeous_! No milk from me, sorry. I haven't had milk in, _oh_...two days?" The Doctor rubbed his hands together, causing crumbs to fly over the table. The four of them were in the TARDIS kitchen, grabbing some breakfast before they set off onto their next adventure.

"Rose?" Donna turned her attention to the blonde.

"Don't look at me. I can't eat in the morning," Rose gestured to her empty plate.

"So then that leaves you," Donna glanced at Jack. Rose snorted with laughter, her eyes flitting over Jack's breakfast. His bowl was bursting with discarded, soggy cornflakes, milk dripping round the edge. He was in _trouble. _Jack flashed her a smile.

"You gonna eat that?" Donna jerked her chin towards the rejected bowl. Jack shrugged, absently. "I suggest you do, Jack. Considering you used up _ALL THE MILK_!" Donna approached his seat.

"Donna, listen, I was _going_ to eat it, but then somethin' came up-"

"Like _what_?"

"Well, _like _there was this HUGE emergency...you don't want to know the full details, I'm sure," Jack waved his hand nonchalantly. Donna tilted her head in scepticism, her mouth forming a pout. Rose and the Doctor snickered, watching the two bicker.

"No, no, Jack, I'd love to hear what big emergency came up," Donna plonked herself on the stool next to him, her eyelashes fluttering daintily at the captain. He froze. "Well, come on then! What're you waitin' for?"

"Uh, right, yeah-"

"Your turn."

"To do what?"

"_'Uh, right, yeah'_ was _NOT_ a good enough excuse to get you out of buying the milk, Jack," Donna folded her arms, triumphant.

"She has a point, Jack," Rose interjected, gnawing on the back of her thumb. Jack threw her a hostile look.

"It's not just her milk, that's not fair!" He grimaced indignantly.

"You know the rules. _You_ used up the last of the milk, therefore _you _go and buy a new bottle. It's not hard," Donna reprimanded him, jabbing his chest for extra effect. He scowled, his bottom lip jutting out.

"That's not a good look for you," The Doctor grinned, chucking his plate in the wash and straightening his tie.

"Come on then, Doc. Let's go and buy this damned bottle of milk," Jack stood up with a sign, offering a hand to Donna. The four of them traipsed into the main control room, the time rotor falling and rising gently. The Doctor's hands danced over the controls, setting the co-ordinates for Earth.

"Right then, 2009, June time, middle of the MP scandal, how does that sound? Sound good enough for milk?" He suggested, his hand hovering over the lever. A chorus of agreement rippled through the room, so he slammed down on it. The room lurched with a sudden jolt.

"Did you actually pass your test to fly this thing, Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Does it matter?" He answered, bounding around the room.

"Well, yeah. Considerin' I'm puttin' my life into your hands!" Donna lent against the controls casually.

"Why does our milk always come from Earth?" Rose piped up, tugging on her earring. The Doctor stared at her.

"Blimey, you lot are curious today!" He grinned, "To answer your question Donna, yes I did take a test. And I failed. And Rose, I think that milk always tastes better when it comes from real cows. Not like the cows you get on Mars! Would you believe it, their milk tastes like grass! Not nice at all. Ever tried a bowl of _Crunchy Nut_ with the added protein of grassy milk? It's terrible. I tried it; almost caused a war between the Martians." Rose giggled; it sounded like the sort of thing he'd do. "But here's the worst thing, they don't have chips on Mars! The outrage! So, that's two points against them. Not good," The Doctor finished, and swept a hand to the door.

"We're here?"

"Yep! Go on then, we'll be right here," The Doctor promised, causing Jack to scoff.

"I've heard that one before," He threw on his jacket and winked at them, "See you in a bit!" He bounded out the door.

* * *

Jack fished out a fiver and pressed it smoothly onto the marble counter. He gathered his change and grabbed the milk, striding out of the shop and in the direction of the TARDIS. He paused when he heard a familiar voice.

"..Nah, it's alrigh', Shireen, I'm workin' tonigh'. Yeah, I know, on a Friday nigh' an' all, but I get paid extra. And besides, my dad needs me on this one," Rose Tyler chattered down the phone, her high heels clacking along the pavement with precision. Jack watched her, a frown descending upon his face.

"Rose?" He called to the blonde, who looked up at him.

"M'sorry, do I know you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Rose, it's me, Jack. Where's the Doctor? Why've you left the TARDIS?" He advanced towards her. Rose scrunched her face up in confusion and slowly baked away.

"I don't know what you mean," She stuttered. Jack reached her, "But I'm warnin' you, Sir, I've got trainin'. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. So back off!" She hissed. Jack chuckled as realisation dawned on him. This wasn't his Rose.

"Stay right here, OK? I'll be...I'll be right back, just stay here, don't move!" Jack ordered, shoving the bottle of milk into her hands. He smiled at her before speeding off towards the TARDIS. Rose gawked at his retreating back anxiously, still clutching onto the milk.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, Rose, Donna and the Doctor were slouched about in the control room. Donna offhandedly licked her finger and sliced the pages of the magazine lazily, before throwing it to the floor.

"Jack been gone a while. D'you think he's got lost?"

"He hasn't been that long, Donna. Why, you missing him?" The Doctor teased, nudging Rose in the hip. Donna blushed furiously.

"As if," She sneered, flapping a blasé hand. Rose's eyebrows flew up in cynicism, exchanging a look with the Doctor.

"You sure 'bout that?" Rose smiled.

"Anything going on with you and Jack?" The Doctor asked. Donna's mouth snapped closed as she pursed her lips.

"Me and Jack? _Me and Jack_? What about you two?!?" Donna reversed the taunting, rendering Rose and the Doctor speechless. Donna continued, exultant, "Always giggling in a corner, practically joined at the hip. Don't deny it. When Jack comes back, he'll agree."

The TARDIS door swung open, and a breathless Jack jogged into the room.

"There he is. Talk of the devil, the devil will appear!" Donna grinned. Her face faltered when she saw Jack's empty hands. "No milk? Had the shop run out?"

"Jack? Is everything alright?" The Doctor asked, more serious now.

"I think you'd better come quick," Jack replied, heading towards the door. Donna, Rose and the Doctor followed him with apprehension. They exited the TARDIS, and were almost blinded by the bright sunlight.

"S'bit hot for June, isn't it?" Rose remarked, tugging on the cuff of her denim jacket.

"Yeah, you're not wrong there. But this is Earth, isn't it? It looks like Earth," Donna's eyes darted around the busy street. Her nose wrinkled as a soft breeze brought the scent of the bin in the air, "Smells like it too."

"Follow me!" Jack sped off. They made their way down the stretch of pavement, and turned a corner. Jack halted and grinned, proceeding towards a young woman.

"Oh my god!" Donna gasped, catching sight of the woman.

"You've got to be kiddin' me," Rose breathed, locking eyes with herself.

* * *

Please review! If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me!


	2. Meet The Family

Thanks to Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, Lutherian and WeepingAngel123 for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise :)

* * *

Rose approached her double with caution. Donna, the Doctor and Jack held back, watching the blondes study each other.

"No...no way. That's..." Rose croaked. Her double stared, her mouth gaped open in disbelief.

"My god...you look jus' like me!" Her double caught her breath. "Are you..are you my twin? Were we separated at birth, or somethin'?"

Rose glanced at the Doctor for recognition. He stepped forward with a grin and thrust a hand in-front of the double's face. She shook it and returned the smile. Rose felt uncomfortable and cleared her throat. She arched an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Oh, right, sorry! I'm the Doctor, by the way, I travel with Rose. This is Donna and Jack," The Doctor motioned to his friends, who proffered a wave. "Uh, to explain this situation, we're from another universe. I don't know how, but we've fallen through a gap in time, to end up here, in your universe. It's kind of impossible, to fall into another universe, in case you were wondering. Well, obviously not as impossible as I'd thought. Very unlikely, though."

"So..you're an alternate me?" The double looked at Rose.

"I guess you could say that," Rose agreed. Her double fished through her bag for her phone and held it to her ear.

"I've heard about this alternate universe thing before. I'll 'ave to tell Dad, he'll love to meet you all-"

"Dad?" Rose interrupted, "You mean...Peter Tyler?"

"Yeah, that's 'im. But you'd know that, I suppose, wouldn't you?" Her double laughed, pressing the keypad and pushing the phone to her ear. The Doctor glanced over at Rose, his face etched with an uneasy expression. She averted her eyes away and scuffed her trainers on the pavement.

"This is weird. Two Rose Tylers!" Donna hissed in Jack's ear.

"It's the Doctor's dream come true!" He grinned, as Donna snickered and touched his arm fondly.

"I'm not sure Rose agrees," She observed, keeping an eye on their friend. As her double and the Doctor chatted down the phone to Pete, Rose was cast aside, gnawing on a hangnail. "I feel bad," Donna groaned.

"Yeah, but what can we do about it? Besides, even if the Doctor _is_ flirting with this woman, at least she looks and thinks exactly like Rose. That's a bonus," Jack reasoned. They fell silent as the double flipped her phone down and slid it in her pocket.

"Right. You lot up for a trip down to Torchwood?" She announced.

"You work for Torchwood?" Jack's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"Yeah. My dad owns it, so it's heredity, really."

"You dad owns Torchwood? Wow," Jack exhaled a breath, "I work for Torchwood. In my universe. I'm the leader, like your dad."

"I'm sure he can't wait to meet you, then. His favourite thing to to is to spend hours talking Torchwood jargon, he'll love havin' you around!" The double adjusted her blouse and ran a hand through her hair. "Torchwood is top secret. So, before we go anyone, I'll jus' give you a warnin'. If you're lyin' to us, we'll find out. Don't ask us how, 'cause we won't tell you. If we find out you haven't been truthful, then you'd better watch your back. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am," The Doctor beamed.

"This way," The double set off down the road after eyeing the four strangers carefully.

* * *

"You alrigh'? You've been quiet the whole way here," Donna gently prodded Rose's side. Rose snapped into life and widened her eyes. "Rose?"

"Oh, sorry. I was jus' daydreamin'."

"I gathered that much. This is really weird, you know. Another world. It's like a movie!" Donna's eyes darted around the London street. "But I suppose you'd be used to it by now. This isn't your world, is it?"

"No. My world had Zeppelins in the sky. This is another world. A foreign one," Rose mused. Donna surveyed Rose with apprehension. The blonde was staring ahead, watching her double, Jack and the Doctor chatter away. "Very foreign," She added.

"Rose, don't worry about 'er. She hasn't got a patch on you."

"But she_ is_ me! She's me, but a more _successful_ me. She's got the parents, the job, the money, _everything. _Probably got a gorgeous boyfriend to top it all off. And what have I got?"

"You've got the whole of Time and Space, all these different universes, it's all waiting for you. You've got me and Jack. You've got the Doctor. She hasn't," Donna reminded her softly. A smile tugged at Rose's face.

"Yeah. 'Suppose you're right," Her face dropped, "But the way she's goin', I'm sure she'll be travellin' with us in _no_ time," Rose responded bitterly.

"Don't say that."

"But it's true! Yeah, I have my parents, and Tony, but I can't ever go and see them again, can I? I made my choice a long time ago."

"I know this must be hard on you, bein' in the wrong world and all that. But I swear, the Doctor thinks the world of you, Rose, honestly. He adores you, not her," Donna replied, her tone laced with sincerity. Rose paused.

"Maybe."

"Oh, Rose, get a clue, will you!?!" Donna cried, exasperated. Her outburst caused Rose's double to stop in her tracks and look over at them.

"Clue 'bout what?" She asked innocently.

"I was talkin' to this Rose," Donna jerked her finger in Rose's direction. Her double nodded, recognising Rose and Donna's need to talk in private. She turned back to the men and strode off once more. "That was close," Donna exhaled an alleviated sigh.

"I don't feel comfortable with her around. Like...I'm bein' constantly followed by a mirror. A mirror that shows me everythin' I'm not."

"Rose," Donna grabbed her shoulders forcefully, "In that parallel universe, you did the impossible. You made it back to him. He's a Time Lord with a travel machine, and you're...well, no offence, but you're jus' a human. And yet you overcame the odds and did it! And that's _amazin'._ Bloody amazin'. So shut up, stop feelin' sorry for yourself, and show that 'mirror' that you mean business!" Donna ordered.

"I can't argue with that," Rose smiled wryly. Donna dropped her hands and reciprocated the grin.

"No, because I won't let you," Donna pushed an arm through hers as they giggled and sashayed down the road.

* * *

"Right then. Donna, Rose, stay here. Jack and I'll go with this Rose and meet Pete Tyler. Then, hopefully we'll find a way out of here, got that?" The Doctor declared.

"Great plan, apart from us stayin' here. Why should we have to wait here while you go gallivanting off?" Donna questioned irately.

"Uh, because Rose looks exactly like the boss's daughter. Go back to the TARDIS or something, just don't hang around here," The Doctor explained distantly. Donna still didn't buy it, spinning her eyes to the ceiling in disdain.

"We've just walked all the way from the embankment to Canary Wharf, we're not goin' back now!"

"Rose? That you?" Pete's voice drifted from another room.

"Yeah, it's me, Dad, I'll be in in just a tick!" The double replied, before ushering Rose and Donna in the direction of the door, "Right then, Doctor, Jack, you ready to meet my father?"

"The Doctor already has," Rose indicated sharply.

"Oh, sorry. Whatever," Her double wafted a dismissive hand. Donna gritted her teeth together, clenching her fists.

"C'mon, Rose. Let's trek back to the TARDIS," Donna tugged on Rose's arm sullenly.

"I'll see you back in the TARDIS, OK?" The Doctor assured them with a smile. Jack waved a friendly hand at Donna, who was still sulking. The Doctor approached Rose and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry for doing this. But I just want you safe. Stay out of trouble. I don't want you to be dragged into any deadly missions."

"I could handle it," Rose protested with a pout.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt _you_. It's the opposing side I'd be worried about," He teased, enveloping her into a hug. Rose rested her head against him tenderly, stroking his hair. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You'd better be."

"Oh for gods sake, you'll be apart for an_ hour_!" Donna smirked as the couple drew apart.

"Rose?" Pete called again. Donna could feel Rose hesitate, so she pulled her through the door. Pete strolled into the room, a smile bursting upon his face as he caught sight of his daughter. "There you are! Where've you been? You shift started ten minutes ago!"

"I was just takin' the long walk here. But you'll never guess who I've brought with me!"

* * *

Donna and Rose peered their heads around and watched the Doctor, Jack, and Rose's double disappear into Pete's office.

"He looks exactly the same," Rose mumbled.

"Who?"

"My dad. Down to the same haircut, if you can call it that," She smiled warmly, her thoughts with her family. "Anyway. Are we gonna go back to the TARDIS then, see if we can get out of here?"

"It took us almost an hour to walk here. I'm not going back," Donna justified.

"But the Doctor said-"

"He said stay out of trouble. Which we will do. Just...we'll walk around here for a bit, wait until they've finished their little meeting," Donna held the door open to Rose, who entered the reception cautiously. Donna joined her with a satisfactory beam. "Lets go searchin'!"

"Rose? Rose!" Jackie stomped into the building. Rose couldn't help but grin when she saw her mother. "There you are! I need to speak to your father, d'you know where he is?" Rose was momentarily speechless as she gazed at her mum. "Rose? Earth to Rose?" Jackie turned to Donna, "Is she alrigh'?"

"Oh, sorry, Mum. I think Dad's in his office with some people. He doesn't want to be disturbed, that's what he said," Rose managed to reply. "How's Tony?"

"Who's Tony?" Jackie frowned.

"You...you don't know who Tony is?" Rose rasped.

"No, I don't, love. Is 'e a new boyfriend?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, how've you been?"

"Me? I've been alrigh'. You sure you're alrigh'? You seem...I dunno, a bit spaced out or somethin'," Jackie scrutinized.

"I'm fine. Just tired, the late nights catching up on me," Rose rubbed her eyes for extra effect. Jackie nodded, not seeming to believe her fully.

"Oh, I just remembered! We've got that party tonigh', you got your dress ready?"

"Uh, yeah-"

"Good! I'll see you later, tell your father I came, will ya?" Jackie pecked Rose's cheek, before leaving them in a puff of perfume and vanilla essence. Rose and Donna stared after her.

"That's your mum?"

"Not really. Not my world, remember?" Rose reminded her.

"You know what I mean!"

"ROSE!" A man hurdled into view and almost knocked the blonde off her feet. "You've got to come quick-"

"OI, get off her!" Donna screeched, but the man was already dragging Rose away.

"There's an emergency downtown. You've gotta come quick," The man shoved the door open and pushed Rose out.

"Steady on!" She griped, whacking her elbow on the door.

"I'm sorry, Rose, for being so uptight, but it's an emergency-"

"Can't we just wait for my dad?"

"He's in an important meeting, not to be disturbed," The man threw the van door open as Rose jumped inside. She could hear Donna's objections, but the man had slammed the door before Rose could escape. The van started up, and soon the Torchwood building faded into the distance.


	3. Confusion and Error

Rose lurched as the van jolted over a speed bump. She winced, her recently acquired gun jabbing into her side as the vehicle made a swift turn. The man watched her with a bemused expression.

"You alright, babe?" He asked. Rose flinched at his concerns. "Rose?"

"Hmm? Where are we goin', again?" She asked, plastering a fake smile on her face. The man cocked his gun and fingered with the trigger. "Be careful! These things are hard to handle," Rose warned. Whilst in her parallel universe, she'd dealt with many impetuous guns working for Torchwood. But watching this man offhandedly flick the trigger, she felt edgy.

"I know, Rose. I've been workin' for Torchwood just as long as you have. You sure you're alrigh'?" The man reached out and curled his fingers round hers.

"Uh, yeah. Fine. What's goin' on downtown, then?" She veered away from the awkward conversation and turned her attention to the world flashing by. She had to find out more about this man, and the mission, to see if they had anything to do with the crack in the universes. Being in this universe reminded her greatly of her universe, with her parents and Tony. She'd pushed them to the back of her mind since she resumed travelling with the Doctor, but now she was thinking about them more and more. Especially after seeing the alternate Jackie and Pete.

But she wasn't going to let this get her down. No, she'd use her training from the Doctor and Torchwood to investigate more about the man. When she'd found out about him, she'd find out more about this Torchwood.

* * *

"Donna! I told you to go back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor chided her, stepping out of Pete's office with Jack. Donna rolled her eyes, clearly offended.

"Nice to see you too, spaceman. What did you talk about in there? You were gone _ages._ I was so bored," She moaned, trying to keep the Doctor's attention away from Rose. Or the lack of Rose, really.

"That's why I told you and Rose to go back to the TARDIS!"

"Where is Rose?" Jack pondered aloud, craning his neck over Donna's shoulder.

"Pah," Donna waved a flippant hand, "She's in the loo. She'll be back soon. God you two. You're so protective of her! I hope I get that treatment when I've wandered off!"

"She's wandered off?" The Doctor repeated.

"Not as such. More like...dragged off. By a Torchwood employee. He seemed to know who she was though. So she's in good hands. Probably," Donna explained vaguely. The Doctor stormed out the door.

"Which way did they go?"

"I dunno-"

"Why didn't you get me?"

"You were busy with Pete! I thought she'd be back in a bit," Donna reasoned, "Don't be mad with me, I couldn't exactly _tie_ her to a pole to keep her safe, could I?" The Doctor didn't listen. Instead, he pelted down the street, his brown coat flowing in the wind. Jack and Donna stared after him.

"Where're you goin'?" Jack called, his brows knitting together. The Doctor disappeared round a corner, so Jack weaved his hand with Donna's and pulled her along after the frantic Time Lord.

* * *

The van halted to a stop without any notification. Grimacing, Rose undid her seat belt and salvaging her gun from under the seat.

"You ready, Dan?" The driver asked. Rose inwardly punched in the air upon finding out his name. Step one complete. Daniel, she guessed, Dan would probably be a nickname. At least she could disparage any suspicions he had by calling him his name.

"So, we've got some unidentified objects lurking in a basement somewhere around here?" Rose clarified. Dan nodded. "OK. That's cool, Daniel."

"Daniel? Babe, only my mother calls me Daniel, not my girlfriend!" He laughed, securing his gun. Rose widened her eyes in surprise as she clutched onto her gun. "Speaking of 'girlfriend', it's our anniversary soon. I just wondered if you wanted anythin' special."

"When is it exactly, Dan?" Rose asked, her tone light and teasing.

"Next Tuesday, and we'll have been datin' for a year," He replied, smugly. Rose smiled to herself. A year? That was certainly something. She hoped that she'd be out of this universe before that happened. Just in case he mixed her up with her double. It was all so confusing.

"Good boy," She patted his arm softly. The driver kicked open the doors to the abandoned building and nodded them in.

"Come 'ere, Rose. Stay behind me," Dan ordered in a hushed tone. He gently threw an arm in-front of her as she followed after him. "You two stay 'ere. Guard the doors. I'll be back in a bit," He cupped Rose's face and pressed his lips to hers. A stunned moan escaped from Rose's throat as he pulled away and approached the doors.

"Be careful," She whispered. He winked and jumped into the darkness. Rose watched him go, her heart in her mouth. She turned to the driver, her eye catching his name tag. It read _'James White'. _"So, how come we're here then? Dan never actually told me anythin'."

"Torchwood've been detecting signs of life around this area. We haven't identified what or who the signs are, but hopefully we're about to find out," James glanced at his PDA and frowned. "Hmm. That's not right."

"What?" Rose skirted closer to him, looking at his PDA.

"We've lost the signal. Stupid thing," James tapped the screen impatiently, and held it up to the sky, "It always does this when we need it. Temperamental machine."

"Is Dan alrigh'?" Rose asked.

"Should be. He's only gone in a few meters, I'm sure he can still hear us now."

"Yep!" Dan's voice boomed from the doorway, causing the blonde to jump in fright. He joined them in the sunlight. "Nah, I can't see anything. My PDA's lost signal too. It seems whatever's in there doesn't want us to know who they are. I did get a few samples from the floor and stuff. We'll take it back to the Torchwood labs to analyse, see if we can find out any more information." He took Rose's hand in his and walked along to the van. "You excited for the party tonigh'?"

"Party?" Rose frowned. Her mind recalled back to her previous conversation with Jackie, who'd mentioned a party. The same one, she gathered.

"Yeah! The annual Torchwood party. It's an unmissable event. Drinks, dancing, conversation. And, if there ever was the threat of an alien invasion, the safest place in the world to be," Dan joked, holding the door open to Rose. She giggled and fastened her seat belt. As much as she got on with Dan, she couldn't wait to see the Doctor, Jack and Donna again.

* * *

"She can handle herself, you know that. You _told _her that!" Jack reminded him, as the Doctor kicked the TARDIS in despair.

"Watch it!" Donna cried, as the Doctor sulked," What was that for?"

"She won't fly! The TARDIS won't fly. We're gonna have to go back to Torchwood, find out everybody Rose's double knows. From that, we can track our Rose down, and then be off. Well, once I've got this damn thing to work!" The Doctor rammed his foot against his machine, who groused and flashed the lights angrily.

"Kicking it isn't gonna help though, is it?" Jack pulled the Doctor away from the console gently.

"I know you're scared about Rose, but she'll be fine. She can handle parallel worlds better than anyone!" Donna indicated, "She's been in one for the past few years."

"That's true," Jack nodded in agreement. The Doctor threw his hands in the air.

"But that's not the point! The point is that I want her safe, with us, in the TARDIS, in our own universe. People out there are probably thinking she's the alternate Rose, and who knows what the alternate Rose has got up to in her life!"

"You've met her, Doctor. She's not that different," Donna corrected him.

"Come on then, back to Torchwood," The Doctor groaned, leaping off the shabby control seat and bounding through the doors. Donna and Jack exchanged a shattered look, before traipsing along after him.

* * *

Rose entered at Tyler mansion without any qualms. It was just like the one she had been living in, except this version didn't have play cars and teddy bears scattered about the place. She felt sad that this world didn't have a Tony Tyler, the brightest, most beautiful child in any universe. Dan guided her through to the living room, which echoed her previous home. It was uncanny how similar they were.

"It's alternate, Rose, keep rememberin' that," She mumbled to herself. Dan glanced at her, a smile twinging on his face.

"First sign of madness," He announced, dropping onto the sofa. He patted the seat next to him, so she plonked herself down and scooped up a glossy magazine. "Borin' you, am I?" He remarked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, no. I'm just...I have to go back to Torchwood. I left somethin' behind," She picked herself back up and made for the door.

"Hold on! What do you need? You can call your dad, get him to pick it up on his way home. You've already clocked off your shift. I know your dad asked you to work extra, but you've got a party to prepare for!" Dan suggested, tugging on her hand.

"No, Dan, I really have to go. I'll be back...well, I don't know when, but I will be back."

"Let me drive you there."

"It's fine. See you whenever," Rose, after much deliberation, kissed him sweetly and left the room.

* * *

Rose's double was greeted by the Doctor, Jack and Donna.

"You're not Rose, are you?" The Doctor asked hurriedly.

"Well, yeah, I am. But I'm not your Rose, if that's what you mean," She confirmed. The Doctor heaved a sigh. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint," The double retorted, folding her arms.

"You're bein' rude, Doctor," Donna rebuked him.

"I don't care," He scowled. The double shoved papers into her bag and summoned a smile.

"If you don't mind, I've got a party to get to-"

"What party?"

"The Torchwood party. We have one every year, just to celebrate Torchwood," The double explained.

"Can we come?" The Doctor asked eagerly.

"I suppose so. But stay out of trouble, OK? We'll start finding out more about why you fell into this world, but tonight, it's all about relaxing and enjoying yourselves. Do you do that often?" The double asked, locking up the office.

"We're constantly having fun. We're fun crazed, we are," The Doctor assured her. The double didn't seem to agree.

"Right. I need to call Dan, he'll come and pick me up. The party starts at seven, at my house. You know where that is, yeah?"

"Yeah, course. We'll go back to the TARDIS, run a few more tests. We'll see you at the Tyler Mansion, OK?"

* * *

Rose's double waved goodbye to Jennie, the receptionist, as she pushed the door open and found herself in the warm evening air. The sun was just setting, barely visible behind the London skyline. The last rays squeezed themselves into existence, casting a romantic shadow over the Thames.

Her phone rang, sharp bleeps that awoke her from her daydreams. She probed about her bag for the trilling mobile, and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

There was no reply. She spoke again.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

Silence. The double stared at the screen, observing the number. It was unknown, so she frowned.

"This is Torchwood. Is anybody there?"

She heard the phone disconnect. Scrunching her face up in bewilderment, she traced the phone call. Her phone was an advanced model, a prototype developed by Torchwood, which helped her hunt down the mysterious caller. She walked through the streets swiftly, watching the sun disappear and the black sky proceed towards her. She kept her bag close and her head held high as she came across an abandoned building.

She knocked on the door.

"Anybody there?" She called. The door creaked open, so she stepped back. Should she advance into the darkness, or leave it and come back the next day with back-up?

She was Rose Tyler.

So she advanced into the darkness. The door clamped shut behind her.

And then she screamed.


	4. Party People

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews so far. Don't hesitate to offer advice or ideas that might be good to incoporate in this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I'm working on it...

* * *

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Rose cried, hammering on the Torchwood door. It was now seven, and Rose hadn't had any contact with the Doctor, Donna, Jack, or her double. She was starting to get worried, desperately trying to rack her brains as to where the TARDIS had been parked. She banged on the door for a few moments, but gave up when there was no sign of life. Lights were glowing from windows, but no-one would answer the door.

She tugged her mobile from her pocket and held it up to the sky, scouring the skies for signal. She groaned in frustration, and pocketed the phone.

"Rose? Was that you bangin'?" Pete asked, unlocking the door suddenly. Rose jerked away in fright.

"Oh, sorry. I jus' forgot somethin'. Can I come in...?" She asked, peering over his shoulder in search for her friends. Pete held the door open to her as she slipped in.

"You have a key," He pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I was in a rush to get here, before the party, you know?" She laughed shakily.

Pete nodded in comprehension. "You tried your dress on yet? Your mum won't stop goin' on about it. _'It's beautiful, it'll make her look gorgeous, it will'._ That's all I here from 'er!" He sighed fondly. "She's so proud of you. We both are. Especially after....well, I don't suppose you don't need to be reminded."

Rose halted at the doorway of her double's office. She tilted her head to look at Pete.

"What?"

"Sweet'eart. Let's not bring that up, OK?" Pete rubbed her shoulder soothingly. Rose knitted her brow in bewilderment and entered her office precariously. She scrambled through the draws, feigning her search. Pete hovered at the doorway, leaning against the frame quietly. "Everythin' alright?" He piped up, keeping a watchful eye over his 'daughter'. Rose stood up and smoothed down her jeans.

"No, Dad, I'm fine. It...it was a long time ago," She glanced over at Pete.

"I know, I know, darlin'," He paused. "Your mother and I are here for you, if you wanna talk. And Dan. He'll understand if you break if off from him. Jus' don't get too swamped with work or anythin'. If you wanna take a vacation-"

"Thanks, Dad. I'll keep you posted," She assured him, "But now, I have to go home and get ready."

"D'you wanna lift?" Pete offered.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, that'd be nice," Rose muttered. She couldn't exactly decline; they were heading in the same direction anyway. She'd have to search for the Doctor later on.

* * *

Donna pushed the bangles up her slender arm and grinned at the Doctor. They'd finally got the TARDIS to move, but it stubbornly refused to leave this universe. They were stuck orbiting around this world, the wrong world. And they still hadn't found Rose.

"You can't say I never take you anywhere glamorous," He remarked. His mind was with Rose, as he wondered where she could be.

"Alrigh', I admit it, this _is_ pretty cool. But the only reason we're goin' is so you can find Rose, remember? It's purely selfish on your part," She indicated with a smirk. The Doctor flushed as Jack chuckled with delight.

"She's got you there, Doc," He jostled the Time Lord with a sharp elbow. He didn't reply, instead remaining poker-faced whilst moving to the console room. Jack and Donna exchanged an amused look and followed him, Donna still removing her pink curlers hastily.

"You OK'?"

"No, I'm not OK, Donna. Rose is out there, _alone_, and we're just sitting here!" He cried, throwing his arms about in aggravation, "She wasn't back at Torchwood. The only place she could've gone to is the Tyler mansion. Which is where we're headed. For the party, right?"

"S'ppose," Donna grunted. The Doctor threw on his brown overcoat once they'd landed and heaved the TARDIS door open. They'd landed in the Tyler's garden, the plush, dewy grass wet beneath their feet. It was nightfall, almost half eight. The stars were twinkling in the sky, and the three travellers could hear the thunderous social noise of the party streaming from the house.

Donna carefully manoeuvred her way around the muddy patches on the lawn as they approached the back door. The Doctor pressed his forehead to the glass and glanced in, his breath steaming the view ahead.

"Is she in there?" Jack asked.

"Not that I can see. We'll have to find her double, she invited us," The Doctor peeled his head away and strode through the gate and to the front door. He causally loomed towards the doormen, and gave them a huge beam. "Doctor John Smith. These are my friends, Jack Harkness and Donna Noble. I think we'll be on the guest list, if you want to look."

"You're not on the guest list," The burly bouncer on the left informed them. The Doctor itched his neck distractedly.

"Really? Do you wanna check again?" He asked. The men glared at him, so he coughed nervously, "OK, that's alright. I've got a special pass, you see, to get all three of us in...if I can just...." The Doctor dug deep into his pockets, desperately trying to find the wallet containing his psychic paper. "OK, so I've left that at home. But you see, Rose Tyler _herself_ just invited us this afternoon, like, a few hours ago. Go and ask her yourself, if you want."

The bouncers exchanged a vigilant look and nodded at each other. One disappeared into the party, the other left staring at the Doctor.

"Do you enjoy being a bouncer? I mean, it's got to be a dull job, hasn't it? You're not even allowed in the party! You have to stand outside and let everyone else have a good time. Must be so boring!" The Doctor mused. The bouncer glared harder at the Time Lord. "I'm just saying, I'd find it dull. But maybe you like it! I don't know, maybe you enjoy being bored out of your skull."

"Oh, it's not that bad," The bouncer finally said, "I sometimes get to beat people up."

The Doctor took this hint and turned to Jack and Donna.

"What a nice guy!" He muttered to them. The bouncer's friend reappeared, with Pete in tow.

"Doctor!" Pete exclaimed.

"You know him?" The bouncer on the left inquired, cocking a sceptic eyebrow. Pete nodded enthusiastically.

"Rose hadn't told me you were coming today! Of course, you're more than welcome to come. I'd love to hear more about your TARDIS. It was TARDIS, wasn't it?" Pete asked, ushering them in. "Have you got it working again?"

"Yeah, she's managing baby steps. With any luck, we'll be out of here by the end of the week," The Doctor notified, his eyes scanning the party room for his familiar blonde. Jack and Donna did the same.

"Any sign of Rose?" Donna asked, adopting a nonchalant tone of voice. Pete jerked his chin towards the kitchen.

"She's in there, talking to her boyfriend," He said. The Doctor frowned at his reply.

"Boyfriend?" He mouthed to Donna and Jack, who shrugged. He stormed off in the direction of the kitchen. And sure enough, there was Rose.

Not looking like the Rose he knew. She was dressed in a scarlet, knee length gown, which accentuated her curves and elongated her bronzed legs. Her hair had been delicately curled and left to fall below her shoulders.

"Well, _that's _not Rose," The Doctor managed to croak. The blonde turned and smiled at him. "Or maybe it is," He corrected himself, as she tottered over to him, daintily balancing on her red heels.

"Where've you been?" She cried, enveloping him into a tight hug, "I've been lookin' for you guys everywhere!"

"We've been looking for you too! Where've _you_ been, eh?" He replied, grinning at her.

"Rose?" The handsome man that the Doctor hadn't noticed originally rubbed his companion's arm affectionately. The Time Lord raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" The man asked.

"Oh, right. Dan, this is Donna, Jack, and the Doctor," Rose smiled at her friends.

"The Doctor?" Dan repeated.

"Yeah. He's very proud of what he does," Rose explained. The Doctor scrunched his face up in discomfort.

"Hi Dan," Donna batted her eyelashes at Rose's boyfriend seductively. Jack pulled Donna back and offered Dan a friendly shake.

"Oh, a firm handshake. Nice," Jack took on Donna's flirty persona for a moment. Dan stared at Rose, clearly amused.

"Where did you meet these then?"

"Oh, we go way back. I used to travel with them, ages ago now," Rose enlightened him.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go and get some drinks. Do you guys want anything? Champagne?" Dan proposed. They all nodded, so Dan pecked Rose on the cheek and exited the room. Rose flushed as she felt all eyes upon her.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my double's boyfriend. Speaking of my double, where is she? I thought she might be here tonight, or she'd be with you. I'm guessing she's not?" Rose craned her neck around the room.

"Nope. Haven't spoke to her in about two hours," The Doctor affirmed.

"Where could she be?" Rose pondered.

"Well, you're certainly enjoying taking her place," The Doctor observed. Rose's mouth dropped open in an astounded manner.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't start, you two!" Donna moaned.

Dan returned, clutching two champagne glasses. He gave them to Donna and Jack. "Sorry, I could only hold two at a time. I'll be back in just a tick," He said speedily, and jumped back out of the room.

"I'm not enjoying takin' her place actually, Doctor. It's hard to pretend that this is _my_ house, _my_ family, my_ life_, because it's not. It just reminds me of how much I miss my own family, if you really must know. Of course I don't regret leaving them, because I left them for you. But it is_ hard. _And if you don't like that, if you think I'm not keeping my eye on the real mission, then you can leave. Because I'm doin' this for you, Doctor. I'm putting up with all of this for _you," _Rose cried angrily. Dan returned to the stony atmosphere, his grin slowly slipping off his face.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothin'. C'mon, let's go," Rose took Dan's hand and tugged him away from the room.

"Well done _Spaceman!" _Donna rolled her eyes. "All you ever do is put your foot in it. And why? Because you're jealous, that's why! You're Mr Jealous, livin' on 1 Jealous street, Jealousville, Jealous City, Jeal-"

"Alright, Donna, that's enough," Jack hushed her with a steady hand on her shoulder. He turned to the Doctor, his mood calm, "I think you'd better go and find her."


	5. Unwanted Surprises

"Rose? What's going on?" Dan asked, chasing after the distressed blonde woman, "Babes? Who were those people? Slow down!" He reached out and grabbed her arm. Rose stopped and groaned.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't," She jerked away from his grasp and stomped to the garden.

"What can't you do? Rose, you're not makin' any sense!" Dan furrowed his brow. Rose rubbed her face tensely and collapsed onto the hard garden bench. Dan joined her. "Rose, why aren't you talkin' to me? What's wrong?"

"Hold on, why is it so warm?" Rose frowned.

"What d'you mean?"

"It's pretty warm for nine in the evenin'. Amazingly warm, actually. This is England, righ'?"

"Yeah, course," Dan confirmed, his eyes roving over the blonde warily. He cupped her hands with his and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. Rose stubbornly looked away. "Please. Tell me what's going on," He paused, and then continued softly, "Are you thinking about him?"

"What?" Rose's eyebrows creased with confusion.

"Our baby. I understand if you've been thinking about him. I have too," Dan caressed Rose's palm gently.

"Baby?" Rose croaked, "We have a baby?"

"We lost it, babe. A few months ago, you remember? Are you sure you're alright?" Dan asked again.

"No. No, I'm not alright, Dan. This is all a lie. _I'm_ a lie, and I'm sorry," Rose inhaled sharply, her index finger tracing along the grooves in the garden bench. Dan's face crumpled with a staggered expression, drowning Rose in guilt. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not your girlfriend; but my name is Rose Tyler. I'm from a parallel universe, and we've fallen into your world by accident. Those people back there, they're my friends. I was travellin' with them when we stumbled into your world this afternoon. And there's been a whole mix up with your real girlfriend and me. I'm sorry," Rose finished lamely.

"Oh god," Dan groaned. He scrambled to his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box. He chuckled without humour, "And to think I was gonna propose to you tonight."

Rose chewed her lip as they sat in silence for a while.

"I've heard of parallel worlds before. When you work for Torchwood, you pick up a lot of alien vocabulary. I didn't actually believe they were real, mind you. I thought that parallel worlds were a figment of a writer's imagination," Dan barked a harsh laugh, "But now this...a twin? Of my girlfriend? It's all a bit crazy."

"I'm not her twin. I'm her from another universe. Simple as that, really."

"Simple, yeah," Dan muttered.

"I would've told you earlier, but there wasn't an appropriate time-"

"What? You could've told me as soon as I spoke to you!" Dan exploded, jumping from his seat.

"Dan, I'm sorry-"

"Where is she? Where's my girlfriend, the _real _Rose Tyler, hmm? Where've you hidden her?"

"I haven't done anything with her!" Rose responded curtly, "I thought she'd be here tonight!"

"Funny how there's always only one Rose Tyler in the room, isn't it?"

Rose frowned, as Dan forced a grin onto his face.

"Oh, I get it, Rose. You've made this whole scheme up just to dump me, is that it? If this is some kind of joke, then ha ha, hilarious, joke over," Dan lowered his voice and pulled Rose close.

"Did you not just hear what I said? I'm not _your_ Rose. I'm another Rose, I _swear_ to it," Rose struggled away from his grasp.

"Rose, baby. I know you're still confused and upset over our baby, but I've always been here for you. I love you, more than you'll ever know."

"What's wrong with you? I'm_ not_ _your_ Rose, get off!" Rose punched his face accidentally, causing him to recoil, shocked, "Why are you doing this? I'm sorry about your baby, I really am, but I'm not your girlfriend. I'll find my friends, and they can help you find your Rose Tyler, OK?"

"You are my Rose Tyler. Even if you did just punch me," He smiled, patting his bust lip tenderly. He fixed his hands upon her shoulders and kissed her fiercely. Rose squirmed away, flailing her hands about. He wouldn't give up, and his mouth attached to hers like a hoover.

After a few moments wriggling away from him, suddenly Dan fell to the ground, knocked out. Rose wiped her mouth and flung herself at Jack, her apparent saviour.

"You OK?" Jack asked into her hair.

"I told him everything, Jack, but he still wouldn't believe me," Rose blinked, "Thank you. God knows what could've happened."

"It's OK. That's what I'm here for," He kissed the top of her head and released her, "But can you blame him? I mean, he's just found out that you're not his girlfriend. Even if he doesn't believe you. Care for a walk?" He proffered her his arm and gestured to the damp garden infront of her. Rose took it gratefully as they walked companionably through the grass.

"So where are the Doctor and Donna?" Rose asked, resting her head against Jack's shoulder.

"Probably havin' an argument," Jack scoffed.

"Probably," Rose agreed, smiling. She sighed heavily, "He's not mad at me, is he? The Doctor, I mean?"

"Mad at you? Never. He's just...jealous, I suppose," Jack replied. Rose stared at him, incredulous.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Dan, obviously! The Doctor's supposed to be your _main_ man, the one you're joined at the hip to. He feels threatened by that man. That idiot," Jack jerked his chin over to where Dan was lying, out cold.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you miss your Torchwood team?"

Jack ruminated over her query, and nodded. "Yeah, I do, actually. I mean, I love travellin' with you and Donna and the Doctor, but...I dunno. They're my team, y'know? Gwen and Ianto, they're..well, they're just fantastic. Don't know what I'd do without them." Jack glanced down at Rose and smiled. "Do you?"

"What? Miss_ your_ team? Because I've hardly spoken to them-"

"No, not mine," Jack interrupted.

"I know, I was only kiddin'," Rose slapped his shoulder teasingly and grinned.

"When you worked for Torchwood in that other universe, for your dad, what kind of things did you do?"

"Basically what I do with the Doctor now. Go on missions, save the world daily, have the odd meeting or two. I had a lot of fun, but it was also very tough. It's no different," Rose answered, before another thought struck her, "Except.. when I'm with my team, they follow _my_ rules. And being the leader was a pretty good experience. Not that I don't love life with the Doctor, because I _do_, but sometimes I wonder if...."

"If..?" Jack prompted her, as she idly fiddled with her bracelet.

"If I'd stayed on that universe. Of course, I don't regret it, but you know how the mind wanders...it was just a passin' thought. I guess, jus' seein' what this Rose has here, my parents, my job, a boyfriend. She's got everythin' right in her life. I can never have that, not with the Doctor."

Rose and Jack fell silent, watching stars emerge from the night sky.

"I thought you and him were..." Jack said evasively, hoping she'd complete the sentence.

"What? Just good friends, and nothing else? I told him that I loved him, Jack, but he's never said it back. I still love him with all my heart, I do, but I've got to start thinking about alternatives. There's always a choice. I never wanna leave him but..." Rose trailed off, restraining tears. Jack shot her a tentative look and wrapped an arm around her. She fixed her eyes on the night sky, the bright stars becoming hazy under the watery sheaf of her eyes.

"I jus'.." Rose swallowed, and regained her composure, "I told him forever, and that's what he's gonna get, whether he likes it or not. But maybe-"

You could always come and work for me," Jack finished for her. Rose looked at him, hesitant. "No, let me rephrase that; work _with_ me. Just for a few days. Let the Doctor and Donna spend some quality time together. And besides," Jack nudged her in the side, "I want you all to myself for a while."

Rose giggled, and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"God, Jack. What would I do without you?"

"You'd still be hanging from a barrage balloon in the middle of World War Two," Jack remarked, smirking.

"There you are!" Donna's shrill voice echoed across the vast garden. She strode towards them, oblivious to their current mood, "We've been lookin' for you everywhere! I thought you were goin' to get drinks!" Donna looked at Jack.

"Ah, but I got somethin' far more important," Jack winked at Rose, who blushed faintly. Donna arched an eyebrow, observing the scene infront of her. Suddenly, she looked furious, and clenched her jaw tight.

"Donna? You alright?" Rose asked, frowning.

"It's freezin' out here. See you inside," Donna muttered, before spinning on her heels sharply and stomping back to the house. Jack and Rose exchanged a wary look and followed the redhead.

"She's lyin'. It's not freezing. It's actually really warm out here, for England," Rose indicated to the dark garden. Jack considered this and bobbed his head in agreement.

"Probably just one of the many things that's different about this world," He concluded as they reached the patio doors. Daniel wasn't lying on the grass anymore; he had regained consciousness a few minutes before and had sloped inside, desperate for a drink.

Rose and Jack sailed through the socialising crowds and faltered when they reached the Doctor. He was absently peering over his wine glass, watching the liquid splash from side to side, before her glanced up and noticed them.

"Where've you been?" He asked them, setting his glass on the side and smiling at them.

"For a walk. You seen Rose anywhere?" Jack cast an eye around the room.

"Uh..she's right next to you," He countered, locking eyes with his blonde companion. She looked away and became fascinated with the flooring. Jack scoffed.

"Not that one, Doc, the parallel one. You'd think she'd be here tonight, seein' as it's her party, practically," He pondered, as Donna entered the room. She sashayed over, her unreadable expression fixed stubbornly on her face.

"Where were you, Donna?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the wall, "I thought you went to get these two. Get distracted by something?"

"Sorry," She responded vaguely.

"C'mon, Donna, lets go get you a drink to cheer you up, eh?" The Doctor offered.

"Actually, I'll do it. I have to ask her somethin' anyway," Jack steered Dona away from the Doctor and dragged her over to the buffet at the other side of the room. Rose and the Doctor stood awkwardly together, surveying the party.

"Rose," The Doctor swallowed, "I'm really sorry about earlier. I just feel like _I _should be the one protecting you, not him."

"It's OK. He's nothin' to do with me, aside from the fact he's my double's boyfriend. I thought everythin' would be alright tonight if I jus' stalked to the sidelines while he wasn't looking, and then this world's Rose would slot back in as usual. It was nice to be adored, though," Rose smiled sombrely.

"We adore you!" The Doctor assured her, slipping a hand through hers. He scanned the crowd again, and inhaled deeply. "You must know that, Rose. We all adore you. _I_ adore you."

There. He'd said it, almost. Rose's eyes widened, hopeful tears filling them speedily. Her heartbeat quickened, beating out his name, swelling with love. He was so close to giving her those three words. Almost there, almost-

"Doctor!" Jack yelled from another room, before a crash surrounded the house. The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose as he sprinted through the parting crowds. He crossed to the other room, and halted when his eyes pinned onto the danger.

"Oh no.." He whispered.


	6. The Mystery Guest

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_We adore you!" The Doctor assured her, slipping a hand through hers. He scanned the crowd again, and inhaled deeply. "You must know that, Rose. We all adore you. I adore you." _

_There. He'd said it, almost. Rose's eyes widened, hopeful tears filling them speedily. Her heartbeat quickened, beating out his name, swelling with love. He was so close to giving her those three words. Almost there, almost-_

_"Doctor!" Jack yelled from another room, before a crash surrounded the house. The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose as he sprinted through the parting crowds. He crossed to the other room, and halted when his eyes pinned onto the danger._

_"Oh no.." He whispered._

_

* * *

_

"You are the Doctor. Confirm. CONFIRM!" The Dalek screamed, his eyestalk swivelling to lock the alarmed Time Lord's stare. Beside the lone Dalek was the alternate Rose, her eyes glassed over and unblinking. Jack and Donna were clasping hands, their faces hard with anticipation.

"That's impossible," The Doctor muttered, snapping from his reverie and striding towards the Dalek. "How did you do it, hm? Escape and survive. You've got quite a survival instinct, I'll give you that. You're almost...human."

"Do not taint me with you words. I am a Dalek. I will exterminate your companion," The Dalek threatened, edging closer towards the alternate Rose. The Doctor knotted his brows together in bewilderment, and threw a look at Jack, a tiny jerk of the head that Jack completely understood. He gently untangled his hand from Donna's and nudged her away from the Dalek. Donna trod across the crowd, joining Rose at the back of the room.

"Uh, no, you won't, actually," The Doctor amended confidently, tugging his ear, "That's not really my companion, anyway. But you're still not shooting her."

"You cannot stop me, Doctor," The Dalek droned.

"What the hell is goin' on in 'ere? This is a party, not a...." Jackie trundled into the room, freezing when she spotted the Dalek. "Oh my god, Rose!" She whispered, clapping a hand over her mouth in shock. Rose and Donna jerked their heads at her voice, Rose's eyes widening. Could this night get any worse?

Apparently, it could.

"I shall exterminate her."

"Why? Why would you do that?" The Doctor moaned, grabbing a piece of shrimp from the buffet in a cavalier fashion and forking it into his mouth. He nodded, pleased. "Nice shrimp. Could use a little more sauce. I'll remember that next time."

"I only ask for one favour. I set the co-ordinates for your machine to fall into this universe to save me."

"Oh, that's clever," The Doctor bobbed his head in comprehension.

"Now take me to Skaro," The Dalek ordered.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Weellll, for starters, it doesn't exist anymore. And I wouldn't take you there even if it did," He reasoned, before barking a callous laugh, "I've gotta say, you picked the wrong party to gatecrash. This is a Torchwood party, and they fight things like you. You should've done more research."

"You lie. She will be EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek screeched, aiming his laser at the alternate Rose and shooting. The blue ray shot straight through her, her bloodcurdling scream bouncing throughout the house. She slumped to the floor with a thump that rocked every person.

"NO!" Jackie bawled, lunging forward. Jack caught her and heaved her back.

"Not a good idea, Jackie, I'm so sorry," He said, his voice undertone with sorrow. The whole room began to mutter, causing the Dalek to fire his death rays blindly. Screams rumbled throughout the room, and the girls lost sight of Jack and the Doctor. Donna gripped onto Rose harder, her heart thumping wildly.

"What're we gonna do?" Donna screeched over the noise.

"We run," Rose responded, her eyes darting about the place. "Where's the Doctor and Jack?"

"They'll be fine, they can handle themselves. C'mon!" Donna tugged the blonde from the room as they ran to the patio doors. They flung them open just as Donna tripped, landing flat on her face and pulling Rose down with her. "Oof!" Donna grunted, the damp grass brushing her face. "Sorry."

"It's OK," Rose wiped her muddy face, "This always seems to happen to me in an alternate universe," She pondered breathlessly, cracking an unexpected smile. Donna cocked an eyebrow and scrambled from the floor. "Well, not quite like this. Not with a Dalek. But there was a party, at the Tyler mansion and the Cyberman crashed in and began to delete everyone."

"The Cyber-who?" Donna wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, it doesn't matter right now. Where are we gonna go?"

"Back to the TARDIS?" Donna proposed.

"I don't have a key. No pockets," Rose signalled to her dress. Donna felt her own attire and groaned.

"I didn't bring mine with me either. I thought I'd be with the Doctor all night, he had the only key," Donna explained, "At least we learnt somethin'. We'll never be doing _that_ again," She noted.

"But we have to do something. Maybe we should go in and find the Doctor and Jack, they'd know what to do," Rose approached the patio door, but Donna towed her arm away with vigour. "Donna, we have to find them. What if they're in trouble, and they need our help, or-"

"We'll only loose each other in there."

"C'mon, Donna. I swear, we'll stick together," Rose shook her shoulders and pleaded with her eyes. Donna nodded, her hand going slack on her friend's arm. Rose smiled and bounded inside to see Jack hurtle towards them, screaming 'GET OUT!' He scooped an arm around Donna once he was outside and motioned Rose to come and join them. She shook her head.

"Rose, the Dalek can't be stopped. It's on a killing rampage, the only thing we can do is get out and locate it tomorrow," Jack rationalized desperately.

"But...what about Dan?"

"What, that jerk?"

"He may be a jerk, but I can save him still. I've got to save someone."

"You're too compassionate, Rose. Sometimes that's brilliant, and admirable, and adorable, but other times it's the worst thing you can be. Sometimes, you've just got to get up and run away, as far as you can."

"Is that what you tell your team?" Rose retorted, folding her arms. Jack's jaw tightened; she'd hit a nerve. Rose immediately felt guilty, "I understand what you're sayin' Jack, I do. Fine, I won't save Dan, but what about my mum and dad? And all their friends?" Rose asked. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Rose ventured further into the house.

"They're not your parents, Rose! You don't know them!" Jack hollered, but Rose had disappeared. He dropped his arm from around Donna's waist and stared after the blonde. Donna was disappointed; his arm was warm and he smelt like coconut and exhilaration. Her favourite combination. He turned to the dazed redhead, "I'm goin' back in. She's not safe, and this isn't her family."

"It's hard for her, Jack. This whole charade was breakin' her heart. But the Doctor'll find her, and escort her out, you'll see."

* * *

The Doctor had sprinted from the Dalek, ushering everyone from the room. He looked back at the alien, with the alternate Rose sprawled on the floor beside it; a sight he'd never wanted to see in his entire life. He span his head back and came face to face with the real Rose, who was smiling lightly.

"Need any help?" She offered. He shook his head, his expression stiff. Rose's smile drooped, turning into a concerned frown. "Is everythin' OK?"

"There's a stray Dalek roaming this house, what do you think?" He snapped tersely. Rose recoiled slightly.

"OK, sorry I asked. But I still want to help. We can do somethin' about the Dalek, can't we?" She asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. Right now, I'm trying to get all of these people out so there won't be any more murders," He paused and looked at her earnestly, "And that includes you. Go and find Jack and Donna, and go back to the TARDIS."

"No."

"Rose, do as I say!" The Doctor commanded, his tone irritated.

"No, because you can't do this!" Rose protested, before lowering her voice, "This is my house. Well, in another universe, but it's still happenin' right here, and I feel like it's my responsibility to-"

"It's not your responsibility to do anything, apart from getting yourself back to the TARDIS!" He turned and marched away from her. Rose followed indignantly, still perplexed.

"I don't understand. We've been in more danger than this before, why is it so different this time? Why won't you let me _help_ you?" The Doctor stopped at her determined words, clamping his eyes shut before spinning on his heel to face her. Rose didn't expect this and jolted in surprise. "Doctor? Why not?" She whispered, the world melting around them as she savoured his face. His eyes burned with grief and something else she couldn't quite name.

"I've already watched you die today; I don't want to see that again. Ever," He croaked.

"It won't," Rose pledged. The Doctor looked over her shoulder, and his expression changed from delicate to livid. Rose titled her head to see what he was looking at, and she too clenched her teeth tight. The lone Dalek glided towards them.

"I cannot find another Dalek anywhere. I have scanned every database, the entire Internet. But there is no trace of them," He informed the couple. The Doctor scoffed.

"Really? Could've fooled me. But anyway. What are you doin' here, again?" He enquired, stepping forward. Rose glanced at him apprehensively and chewed her bottom lip.

"I have been hiding. I slipped through the walls in the universe by accident. I've been waiting for another Dalek," The creature enlightened them in his usual deadpan tone.

"And what then, hmm?" The Dalek didn't answer the Doctor's question, so Rose piped up.

"Killn' won't bring back the rest of the Daleks," She notified.

"Daleks have no concept of anything else," The Dalek disclosed, "We were born to kill. It is our duty."

"It doesn't have to be," Rose said softly, as she recalled the time that she and the Doctor had visited Van Statten's museum to find that last Dalek, confused and lonely. That Dalek had no idea what to do, just like this one. "Without orders, you can't do anythin', can you?" Rose muttered. She reached out, her fingers flexed, and touched the heated metal coating. She winced. Her touch didn't affect the Dalek like last time.

The Dalek focused on her, his eyestalk extending slightly. It slid closer, as the Doctor wound his fingers through Rose's. She shivered, his eyestalk still rigidly staring at her.

"You will be EXTERMINATED!"

"I don't think so," Jack stepped infront of Rose and the Doctor as the ray escaped the Dalek and shot him. With a whine, he fell to the floor; a mirror of the alternate Rose's death. Donna stumbled in beside him, looking at Jack.

"Why do you insist on killing my companions?" The Doctor mumbled, his tone spiced with a childish petulance.

"It is all I know. You are enemies of the Daleks-"

"But don't you get it? You're the only one left. I sent the rest to hell. You're the last Dalek, and..come on. Are we really your enemies?" The Doctor asked, forcing a smile onto his face. The Dalek obviously didn't find this amusing and screamed his usual battle cry. Jack gasped for breath and jumped up, fully recovered.

"What did I miss?" He beamed. The Doctor, his hand still weaved with Rose, pelted for the door, shouting apologies to every cowering guest as the Dalek followed the foursome into the cold evening air. Their feet crunched along the gravelly path, but it had gone silent behind them. The Doctor looked up and felt his hearts quicken. The Dalek was flying with them, hovering slightly above their heads.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek shot.

"We're tryin' to help you!" Donna shrieked, narrowly dodging the ray.

"Daleks need no help from humans!"

"JUST TAKE ME!" The Doctor screeched to a halt, his converses steaming. Rose tightened her grip on him. The Dalek immobilized himself and dropped to the ground. "Go on then. I give you orders. Right here, right now, you can kill me."

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek yelled again and aimed at the Doctor.

"No!" Rose and Donna chorused frenziedly.

The Dalek's ray didn't shoot.

"I...cannot," The Dalek struggled. "EXTERMINATE!"

"What's goin' on?" Donna whispered to Rose, who shrugged, as bewildered as she was.

"I cannot..something will not let me," The Dalek moaned.

"Yes," The Doctor confirmed, putting an arm around Rose, "This something isn't letting you kill me. You see, when she touched you, you absorbed her DNA," He explained to the Dalek, before turning to Rose, "Like last time. I don't know whether you did it with that in mind, or just accidentally, but anyway. Your DNA mixed with Rose's, and what is her main trait? Compassion. That trait is featured so strong in her DNA that it is overpowering the Dalek's natural instincts. It's looking through Rose's eyes, and the last thing she'd want to do is kill any of her friends."

"But it killed me," Jack indicated, pouting, "Am I not her friend?"

"No, it's only just kicked in. But the human DNA is burning up the Dalek's DNA, and soon, he won't be able to take it. He'll combust."

"Well, that's very handy," Donna remarked, "Literally." Her joke was followed by silence. "Do you get it? 'Cuz Rose touched the Dalek with her hand? Handy? No?"

"But..I cannot die. I am the last of my kind."

"I know how you feel. But I'm sorry, you can't stop it. This ends here. You've killed enough. We can take you back to my spaceship, and we'll find you a place where you can die. A nice wide, open space," The Doctor offered, being unusually kind. "But you must trust me. And you can't threaten any of us," He paused, before grinning. "Except for Jack. You can even kill him, if you want."

"I will no accept orders from you!" the Dalek squealed, beginning to spin. A bright light sparked from the Dalek.

"Run!" The Doctor directed, as they scampered along the Tyler grounds and away from the Dalek. They crouched behind the gate and watched the Dalek explode in a brilliant white illumination. It fell silent as guests began to wander outside, scouring the grounds and beaming joyously at the empty sight.

"Well," The Doctor began, standing up and stretching, "I must say. That was one hell of a lucky guess."

"What, you seriously didn't know all of that?" Donna commented, her mouth falling open in shock.

"You made it all up on the spot," Rose validated, before giggling.

"Yep. I think this calls for a celebration!"

"I think we've had enough of partying for a while," Rose threw a pointed look over at the Tyler mansion.

"Not me, Rose. I'll never be tired of partying," Jack wrapped an arm around the blonde as they strolled to the TARDIS companionably, reliving their strange, exciting, emotional night.

* * *

OK, I think that my next chapter will be the last. I apologise if you think that I've rushed the Dalek part, but I needed to wrap up most loose ends before the end. Please review! x


	7. New Beginnings

"So it that it, then?" Donna asked, once all four of them were back in the TARDIS, "Is our little jaunt to this world over with now?"

The Doctor flicked a few buttons on the console.

"The TARDIS still isn't fully repaired. I think we'll have to stick around for a day or two. But you can go out, see the sights of London, if you want. You could even...I dunno, go shopping," He offered, scratching his ear. Donna's jaw nearly fell off with shock.

"You want us to go shopping?"

"Not particularly, no," The Doctor amended himself hastily, "But it was just a suggestion. Something to cheer you up." He aimed this last bit at Rose, who sighed.

"I don't need cheerin' up, I promise. They're not my family. Not my problem, remember?"

The Doctor quirked his mouth to one side in thought, his eyes flickering over to his blonde companion every so often.

Jack was the first to break the silence as he lent against the console. "What do you have against shopping anyway, Doctor? You've always seemed to hate it."

"Well, there's too many mannequins, for starters. Did you know that many seemingly harmless mannequins are actually aliens waiting to take over the world?"

Rose grinned at the reference as he sent a wink her way.

"OK, I don't even want to know what happened," Donna remarked, pulling her boots off and yawning. She felt odd, the tension in the air was thick with questions and unexplained emotions. She feigned another wide yawn to illustrate her next statement. "Well, I'm off to bed. G'night."

She left the room, murmurs of 'goodnight' following her from the others. Jack shrugged his heavy coat off and flung it over the railings.

"Well. What a night. Betcha didn't see that coming, Doc."

The Doctor chuckled, "I'm a Time Lord, not a psychic."

"Details, details," Jack wafted a hand about nonchalantly. Rose clicked her tongue absently, a habit she'd picked up from the Doctor. She drifted to the doorway.

"You off to bed?" The Doctor asked, his eyes not lifting from the console.

"I'm just gonna take all this off," She motioned to her make-up, "It's like I'm wearin' another skin. The Jackie of this universe needs to take a make-up course; my mum was never _that _bad." She paused, tilting her head to the side as thoughts span through her head, "She lost her daughter tonight."

This time, the Doctor looked her straight into the eye. "Yes she did. But we've still got you."

"My mum's lost me too," Rose countered quietly.

"Only if you squint," The Doctor dug his hands in his pockets, "You're still alive, aren't you? Still living, laughing, being Rose. You're still her daughter."

"Yeah, s'ppose," Rose found herself smiling, "She hasn't lost me. I'm jus' not always there."

"Exactly," The Doctor agreed. They exchanged a burning look, but Jack coughed and interrupted the moment.

"Would you like me to go so you two can flirt some more, or are you just gonna follow her straight to her room?" Jack arched an eyebrow cheekily. Rose chewed on her lip, embarrassed as the Time Lord flushed. Rose recovered pretty quickly, as realisation dawned on her. She giggled brightly, startling the two men.

"I think someone's jealous!" Rose singsonged as she sashayed from the room. Jack snapped up.

"Jealous? I don't think so, Miss Tyler!" There was silence for a few moments as the Doctor watched Jack gape over Rose's accusation. The blonde returned, a wipe in one hand.

"I have a feeling a _certain someone_ likes a _certain someone_, but they don't know exactly how to tell them. So, this _certain someone_ is taking their frustration out on _certain people_ standing in this room in order to make them feel better." Rose enlightened him, whilst rubbing her make-up off.

"I hope the certain someone is you, Rose, and the other certain someone is the Doctor," Jack retorted. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Denial. A classic case of true love."

"It's not love! I don't love Donna!" Jack cried indignantly.

"Who said anythin' about Donna?" Rose knew she'd got him. Jack slumped against the console, pouting.

"Fine. Maybe I do like her, and her feisty personality, and her lovely hair, and her pretty eyes, and the way her smile gives you a detailed insight into her brilliant mind. But...come on. That's not love! That's...appreciation of another gender."

"Oh yeah, it sounds like you're in a deep _like_ with Donna," Rose said sarcastically, her make-up now fully mopped off her features.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jack moaned petulantly, pushing past her in a bid to escape the truth. Rose laughed.

"That man is _infatuated_," She approached the Doctor, her face still turned in the direction of where Jack had left.

"What?" The Doctor muttered. Rose turned to him, and noticed his intense gaze at her. She felt slightly hot.

"Did you not just hear anythin' that'd just happened, Doctor?"

"No."

Rose found herself frowning. "Was your mind away with a million thoughts about spanners and screwdrivers and the square root of pi like usual?"

"No."

Rose shifted her feet, starting up at him. "Then...what?" She was almost afraid to ask under his fiery look.

"You were taking your make-up off in front of me. And you looked so beautiful. I didn't really have time to think about the square root of pi," He confessed simply. Rose swallowed; her mouth dry with anticipation.

"Uh...thank you...for bein' honest," She let out a small laugh at her weak attempt at a joke, and pushed her hair behind her ear self-consciously. The Doctor smiled, and tucked his hand in the crook of her neck, pulling her closer.

"Thank _you_ for being you."

* * *

"So...this is it, then? Goodbye for the final time?" Pete said a few days later. The TARDIS was fully repaired, and the walls of the universe were about to close again.

The Doctor shook his hand, "I guess so. I'm really sorry about your daughter, Pete."

Pete nodded and gave him a watery smile. "I know you did all you could. It's just hard. I mean...she's my daughter, but she's not," Pete looked over at Rose, who was laughing with Donna and Jack by the TARDIS. Pete turned back to the Doctor. "It's just weird. But no matter how hard I try, I can't bring her back. I don't suppose I could have this one...?" Pete asked, joking softly The Doctor shook his head.

"No, sorry. She's all mine, I'm 'fraid."

"Well then. Look after her. I know, I'm not her father, but I still feel this maternal pull over her. She deserves the world and more, if she's anything like my daughter."

"That's what I hope to give her." The men said their goodbyes again, and parted. The Doctor made his way over to his companions, who had been joined by a sheepish looking Dan.

"I'm really sorry, Rose. I've been confused and upset ever since our baby, and I guess I just lost it. But I've paid for it now, haven't I?"

"Don't say that. Rose's death wasn't your fault," Rose consoled him, rubbing his arm, "It was confusing for us all. But I am sorry. About everything. But she really loved you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm her. And I have excellent taste," Rose grinned, as the Doctor jerked his hand to the TARDIS.

"We'll be off then. Don't want to be trapped in this universe forever!" He chirped, ushering his crew in. Rose pecked Dan on the cheek.

"See you again, maybe?" He asked, his voice laced with hope and despair. Rose couldn't bear to tell him how impossible his proposed notion was, but she looked into his shattered eyes and found herself nodding. She flashed him her signature smile, the smile he'd fallen in love with.

"If I'm lucky."

With that, the door shut, and Dan stepped back. The TARDIS was still for a while. Dan hoped that they'd invite him with them, and then maybe he'd get his Rose. Well, another version anyway. There was nothing left for him, not now. As Dan lifted his hand to knock, the blue box whirred away slowly, the groaning engines barely heard over the sound of everyday life.

Dan stood silent for a moment, scuffing his shoe to the pavement, remembering his lost love. Before that machine with the four mysterious time travellers had blown into his life, everything was alright. He had a secure job, a beautiful girlfriend and their future was perfect together.

But now all that was left was a few battered memories of the smile that lit up his life. But despite everything he'd been through, and despite his deep heartbreak, one thing was for certain.

Everytime Dan closed his eyes and summoned up the image of his Rose, he'd manage a smile as well.

* * *

Rose hovered by the doorway once she'd shut the entrance. Donna watched her, curious.

"You alrigh', Rose?"

"Yeah," The blonde mumbled, tugging on her cuffs, "I just feel bad for Dan. He lost the love of his life and his baby in the same year. He's got to be devastated."

"Dan'll be OK. It'll be hard for him for a while, but life goes on. The mistakes and devastations in life only make us stronger in the end. I mean, look at us," Donna swept a hand over the travellers, "Everythin' we've endured has only broadened our outlook on life."

"Since when did you become such a philosopher, Donna?" Jack teased. The redhead slapped him playfully. The Doctor's face broke into a beam as he studied his monitor.

"Right! The TARDIS is ready, and the walls of the universe are about to close. Are we ready?" His hand was perched over the lever patiently as he waited for replies. His companions nodded quickly, each expression reading excitement. "Right then. Off we go!"

With that, he yanked the lever and the ship flew away, propelling the adventurers into time and space once more.

* * *

_And fini! I'm thinking about either a sequel to this or a rewrite of an earlier story of mine 'Love Triangle'. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!_

_Thanks to every reviewer and reader of this story! x_


End file.
